


Contact

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Leia Organa, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Married Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex In Space, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slightly - Freeform, Submissive Han Solo, again slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Han and Leia have creative ways of staying in touch.





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Phone Sex
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I took liberties with the prompt considering we don’t have phones in Star Wars.

Getting in contact with Leia after one of her Senate meetings was definitely a relief. It wasn’t often they got to have some of those moments, what with Leia’s schedule and Han’s (luckily, Lando was kind enough to babysit Ben. Maybe Leia could take Ben on a vacation with Han sometime. Sometime), but when they met over hologram, it was a relief.  
  
Leia’s usual Senatorial regalia had been cast aside for their call in favor of a truly sexy dress that flattered every part of her — even the color really brought out her complexion and eyes. She looked exhausted, but still radiant even as she spoke to Han, a genuine relieved smile on her face. “Thought you weren’t going to make it tonight.”  
  
“Stars, Leia — you look incredible!”  
  
“So do you,” Leia said. Han couldn’t say he did — he had mostly thrown on what he could find — but in Leia’s eyes, it was like he became such. “How was your day?”  
  
“Exhausting.” Han knew he absolutely adored Ben (probably more than that kid knew), but it was nice to have some downtime. “Yours?”  
  
Leia sighed and rolled back her shoulders. “Fine,” she said. “Just tired. And tense. Sometimes it feels like I’m fighting a losing battle, really.”  
  
Han couldn’t imagine what that was like; he obviously wasn’t a Senator. But he could feel her frustration. That feeling like things just had to get better, only for things to either stay the same or get worse. He couldn’t imagine what Leia was thinking and feeling.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said. “I wish there was something that I could do for you.”  
  
A faint smile touched Leia’s lips. “Now that I think about it, Han, there is something you could do for me.” She sighed, almost contentedly. “You know what I’d have you do for me?”  
  
“I’m listening.”  
  
“I’m picturing those clever pilot’s fingers of yours rubbing the tension out of my neck and back.” Leia’s voice was a low purr, such a low purr that Han was grateful that Lando was currently babysitting Ben. “And then I’d do the same for you. You must be _exhausted,_ Han...”  
  
A shrug from Han. “No complaints from me.” Truthfully, he did wish that he could do what he could to massage the kinks and cricks out of Leia’s back. She could use them. “What else would you do?”  
  
“Well, that’s when we’d go a little further.”  
  
Now Han couldn’t say he was complaining. “Further? I like the sound of that.”  
  
“So do I. I can imagine nibbling and biting at that strong throat you have and leaving my marks there.”  
  
Kriff. Han couldn’t help but moan.  
  
“You like that?”  
  
“Yeah. Leia...I need...” His erection wasn’t painful, but it was getting there.  
  
“Open your pants and touch yourself.” Leia’s voice was commanding, but gentle nonetheless. Han trusted her; he knew full well that she would never be the humiliating type. “Let me see you.”  
  
Han did.  
  
“Beautiful,” Leia said, softly. “You know I love how you look when you do that. You look glorious like this, Han.”  
  
Han couldn’t quite see himself over the hologram, but he could believe it.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Leia said.  
  
“How much I miss you...to begin with.”  
  
Leia’s smile became less sly and more tender. “So do I. But we both know that.”  
  
“If you were home...I wouldn’t hesitate taking that dress off. It’s sexy, but what’s underneath is even sexier.”  
  
He could feel Leia soaking in the praise. “Tell me more.”  
  
“Your breasts are so soft and big. I love kissing and biting and sucking at them, seeing you arch and moan and whimper just like that when I do that. Your hips — I love the curve of your hips, and your legs when you’re straddling me.” Stars, even the memories were enough to make Han stroke faster, chasing that feeling of pleasure all the way around. “Kriff, a beautiful woman like you on top of me? I’m a very lucky man.”  
  
Leia’s breathing was already getting heavier. “And I’m a very lucky woman.” She sat down, hiked up her skirt, discarding her underwear and — oh. Han knew he was getting quite the amazing view. “Do you wish you were here, Han?” Even as she spoke, she rubbed at her clit, and the moan it elicited from her was one of the most beautiful sounds Han had ever heard. “Your fingers...in place of mine?”  
  
“Stars...yes.”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“I wish I was there...doing everything to you that you’re doing to yourself right now.”  
  
Leia’s breathing was growing heavier, faster, as was Han’s. And Han was so glad that he was alone in the home they shared.  
  
“You look so gorgeous like this, Leia. I don’t have the words. Like I...I need to reach out and touch you. Head to toe.”  
  
Leia was getting close. He could see it, just in how she looked —  
  
“Leia.” Han was so close to coming, but he wanted her to come first. “I’m close...”  
  
“Come for me,” Leia said.  
  
Han did. And stars, he felt like he’d burst. When Leia followed not long after, he watched her shake in ecstasy even as her body released every pent up bit of desire it had into one explosive event.  
  
They lay back, basking in the aftermath of climax, before Leia said, “I’ll be back.”  
  
It was when she returned that she was in a truly comfortable nightgown that she just looked effortlessly pretty in. Han felt a tug of familiar affection for her. His wife. It was such a simple term, but the simple fact of husband and wife felt like they were good as entwined together.  
  
“You look beautiful,” Han said. “You always do.”  
  
“So do you. I miss you, Han. You and Ben...I’ll be home soon. I promise.”  
  
Han smiled. “I know.”


End file.
